Attack of Revenants
by megan11g
Summary: Modern AU. The tests, teachers, and deadlines, everything around him is quite normal. The day seemed okay until a spontaneous power-out had occured in Eren, Armin, and Mikasa's town and these adolescents are immersed into a treacherous, apocalyptic nightmare. (major character deaths btw...)


Today was a weird day, but it seemed really normal. Everything about it had been the same as always, but something was off. I lived and attended school on the "nicer" side of town and even on the walk to school with Mikasa and Armin I could tell something was different. The careless conversations that we always held had felt off to me. I mean the day was nice, but it seemed almost perfect, it was sunny and the wind blew calmly. I should have ditched and enjoyed the day since the weather had been starting to turn grey and cold and so many people were already sick. I could have easily gotten away with pretending and had my mom call me in sick for school, but I was already trapped inside a school desk.

Sitting in class, I thought back to anything that would lead me to feel that this day was anything but another Tuesday in October, but I was drawing a blank. The classroom had grown loud with chatter as I daydreamed of sleeping outside in the warm sun that was just beyond the window. The coughing, laughter, and things that would normally interrupt the teaching process snapped me out of my thoughts to find that the teacher was no longer lecturing and that for some reason everyone was talking in groups with their friends. I hadn't even realized it, but Mikasa and Armin had already pushed their desks towards mine and were talking to each other.

"Hey, what's going on, where did the teacher go?" I asked while looking around.

Mikasa looked away from Armin and to me, "Oh, finally decided to come back to Earth, have we?" She said flatly. "You need to stop spacing out in class, you're going to fail the next test if you keep this up."

"Come on, I'll be fine, I always am. I have a great tutor that is on call 24/7." I looked at Armin with a smile on my face. He let out and annoyed sigh and i poked back, "Aw, you know you love me, but yah, what are we doing? Is it free time, or are we supposed to be doing classwork?"

"No, nothing like that, but it was really weird and all. The call came over the loud speakers and all the teachers were called out. It's probably due to the power being out for so long, they'll dismiss us if it doesn't come back on soon," Armin said, then looked at the clock hanging on the back wall it read 9:52 A.M. He then pulled out his phone. "Yah, if it doesn't come back on in the next hour or so they have to let us go, it's almost 12."

I didn't even noticed, but the dull ceiling lights were no longer lighting the classroom and it was only sunlight keeping us from being in the dark. This was cool, we had only ever had a few short term power outages at home and I'm pretty sure that they were only due to the fact that my dad had messed up the wiring in the house. I could remember Mikasa and I playing hide and seek in the dark with my mother once, we fell asleep before the power even came back on. I wondered what was so big that it caused the school to be without power, but whatever, if it let me go home sooner it was freaking awesome, and its not like it would really affect us, the city's power source was on the other side of town.

"Man, I really hope they let us leave, I didn't do my homework for 7th period and I'm too lazy to copy it." I yawned laying my head down on my desk.

"That's not good Eren, what would mom think." Mikasa placed a hand on rather side of my head, lifting it off the desk and then ruffling my hair. "It wasn't even that hard."

"I know, I hate math and all, but seriously when will I ever have to-"

My sentence was caught off when I felt a wad of paper hit the back of my head. I didn't even have to turn because I knew who it was. Ever since we got this seating assignment at the beginning of the year, Jean had been a problem. The span of how many ways he would annoy me was infinite and I would always be the one to get into trouble if I retaliated at all.

I picked the paper up from where it landed next to me and threw it back at him with as much force as I could give. He laughed at the failed attempt to hit him at all, but to my assistance, Marco, who sat right next to him, hit him up side the head. Jean turned and looked with the "what did I do face" and was met with an almost motherly glare.

I turned away with a smile on my face, but he wasn't done.

"Hey Jeager, did you get what the English homework was last night? I forgot." He called.

"Why would I give it to you? Just get it from Marco." I didn't even look back at him to respond.

"I can't, you know he's been out sick for most of this week. Come on, be a friend, just give it to me." I turned and looked at them. I had forgotten that Marco had been really sick for the past few days and even looking at him now he looked horrid, how could he even come to school when he obviously dying on the inside, heck I even stay home sometimes, even when I'm not sick.

Thinking it over, I decided on giving the homework to Jean. Marco spoke gratefully in a really hoarse voice. "Just make sure you help Marco catch up on his absent stuff."

"Tsk, like I wasn't already going to do that anyways." I heard him mumble as I turned away.

When I turned back to Mikasa and Armin, they were talking about a book series that I hadn't read (or planned to read for that matter) and I took the opportunity to try to take a nap. As I lay my head down on the desk, I thought about how bad my grades were and how much homework I had to catch up on. Man, this year really sucked. Shit, I have a test next week. Maybe I can get Marco to get me sick and I can skip. A lot of people were getting sick now anyways, I guess it's that season again.

I found myself drifting off into a deep sleep, even with the amount of chattering going on and every few minutes someone coughing and hacking up a storm. I lifted my head to join Armin and Mikasa conversation again giving up on trying to nap. It felt like forever sitting there talking, could they just let us go home?

"Hey Armin, what time is it? Can I leave yet?" He pulled out his phone and laughed a little.

"It's only been seven minutes Eren."

"What? Really? God dang it, can't this just end already?"

"With how much you want it Eren, they're going to fix it right before we get to leave."

"Don't say that, but it sounds like my luck."

We continued on with our normal conversation for what seemed like forever and the teacher never did come back.

* * *

"What time is it now?"

"Its 12:21 PM, just be patient."

"This is going to cut into our lunch time soon. Do you think we can just leave the classroom to get food, or what?"

"Probably…" Mikasa said. She was busy playing some kind of game or something on her phone and didn't even look up to respond. Looking around the room, I noticed that some people were missing. They probably left and went home... Wait, why was I still here then? Even without making a motion to act on the thought and without Mikasa even looking up from her phone, she said, "Don't even think about it." Well now I know why I'm still here.

I opened my mouth to object to her statement, but then a noise to silence the whole classroom rang out. Someone a floor above us was screaming, a girl, and it wasn't like a fake scream, it was a blood curdling scream for help that made everyone in our classroom freeze and slowly look up. Now more people were screaming from the same area. The ceiling lights weren't on and the sunlight that was coming through the window gave an eerie atmosphere.

"The upper-class men must be playing a prank again," I said, looking away from the ceiling and to Mikasa. The way she was looking at Armin and me was freaking me out, like she needed to protect us. I could see so many thoughts running through her head, and Armin was now looking at her too.

"Hey are you, uh okay Mikasa?" Armin asked trying to keep a steady tone in his voice.

"Yeah, she just got, uh, scared," I forced a laugh, "Come on Mikasa, everything's okay!"

The screams died down a lot, but now banging and running could be heard echoing throughout the floor and hallways. Someone at the front of the class stood up and everyone that was looking at the ceiling was now turned to them. It was Mina and it looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She was breathing heavily, staring at Thomas who has been sleeping at his desk. No, he wasn't sleeping at all, there was blood dripping from his desk and onto the floor.

I stood too, but before I could even make a move towards them, Thomas was up, he looked badly injured, there was blood trailing out of his ears and eyes and before anyone could even gasp at the sight he leapt onto Mina, pushing her to the floor. She didn't even have time to react before there was blood spattering around them, her blood. He had dug his finger into her pale arms so hard that she was bleeding but not just that, he was also tearing into her neck with his mouth.  
He pulled away slowly, dragging a large chunk of her neck with him. He chomped his teeth together tearing the few strands of skin that connected her and the flesh in his mouth, large amounts of her blood was now flooding onto the classroom floor. He then chewed what was in him mouth, uncaring of the leftover flowing out and over his chin, adding to his own blood that was already there. He had an absent look, staring out the sunlight stained windows like he wasn't even aware that we were all staring at them. And before he even swallowed, he went back to the wound in her nape of her neck. His mouth wide open, letting his bloody saliva drip from his mouth and mix with the puddle already collected on the ground.

What the hell was going on…. was he- eating her? As Thomas continued Mina's body gave little flails and she was making noises that was choked out the blood filling her own mouth. Nobody moved an inch, they all just staring, watching dumbfounded. I couldn't even peel my eyes away from them. What was even- why was he...

Then suddenly, I was moving out the door. Mikasa had grabbed both Armin and I and we were out in the hallway, running away from our classroom.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction, sorry if it sucks, I'll be happy to take suggestions (and a lot of help). Thank you. Sorry, i just really like this fandom and want to add to it as well.**


End file.
